(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile case for a luggage case, and more particularly to a mobile base having an adjustable support for corresponding to a luggage case with a wheel in a different diameter so as to support the luggage case steadily.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional luggage case is provided with a retractable handle at the back of the luggage case for the user to drag the luggage case with ease. The luggage case is coupled with two wheels at the bottom near the back of the luggage case, and two foot pads are provided at the bottom near the front of the luggage case. When the luggage case is pulled obliquely, the luggage case will be dragged on the ground through the movement of the wheels. When the luggage case needs to be placed upright, the two wheels and the two foot pads form four balance points to support the luggage case. However, the conventional wheels have different diameters. The foot pads have to be made in different sizes so as to correspond in size to the relative wheels, such that the foot pads and the wheels can form four balance points to support the luggage case. Therefore, it is necessary to have a new mold for a foot pad in a different size. This increases the production cost and it is not easy to manage the parts. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to develop a mobile base adapted for various wheels so as to support the luggage case steadily.